Impossible !
by regina2015
Summary: Emma pète un câble suite à une dispute avec Hook au sujet de Regina. Des tensions, disparues depuis bien longtemps, réapparaissent soudainement entre elles.SQ
1. Impossible !

**Petite story en deux chapitres je pense, enjoy ! (ou pas :/)  
**

 **Semaine 1 :**

« Impossible ! Impensable ! Invraisemblable ! Non mais IMPOSSIBLE ! »

Emma sortit telle une furie du bureau du Shérif, sans tenir compte de Killian qui hurlait son prénom pour la retenir. Elle courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à l'autre bout de la grande rue de Storybrooke et s'arrêta enfin les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

— Impossible ! Souffla-t'elle malgré son manque d'oxygène évident. Alors pourquoi y pensait-elle encore ? Pourquoi cette course éperdue à travers la ville, comme pour s'épuiser et obliger son cerveau à battre en retraite ?

Killian avait essayé de la suivre mais il avait perdu sa trace dès la sortie du bâtiment, comme si elle s'était volatilisée. Il s'en voulait à mort d'avoir joué et à priori perdu, il aurait mieux fait d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de balancer cette bombe pour la faire réagir. Ha c'est sûr ! elle avait réagi mais pas vraiment comme il l'avait envisagé. Et maintenant où était-elle ?

 **Semaine 3 :**

Regina se retourna une nouvelle fois pour voir Emma disparaître à l'intérieur du Granny's. Elle se mordit la lèvre en hésitant, elle était tentée de la rejoindre mais leur rapport était devenu tellement bizarre depuis une ou deux semaines, qu'elle ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Emma soufflait le chaud et le froid en alternance, avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi qui plus est, puisqu'elle refusait de s'en expliquer ou même d'en parler tout simplement.

Regina soupira et continua sa marche jusqu'à son bureau. Elle avait entendu dire (par Ruby évidemment qui d'autre ?) que le couple du pirate et de la sauveuse battait de l'aile en ce moment. Cela pourrait expliquer l'humeur et le manque d'humour de Miss Swan… !? Mouii…!?

Finalement c'est peut-être ça qui lui faisait le plus mal, si Emma était perturbée à cause de son abruti de marin pourquoi ne lui disait-elle pas tout simplement ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ? Elle n'était pas folle, elle avait bien vu que cette attitude ne concernait qu'elle…quoi ?

Figée par sa pensée, Regina fit immédiatement demi-tour, et partit d'un pas à la limite de la course en direction du diner's.

A quelques mètres de la porte, elle se figea à nouveau. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour arrivé au bout de sa déduction mais…

« Alors ? Et Maintenant ? » frémit-elle.

Emma choisit ce moment-là pour sortir avec un gobelet de chocolat à la main.

Elle s'arrêta en haut des marches et plongea ses yeux tristes dans ceux de Mme le Maire.

Les deux meilleures ennemies, comme elles aimaient s'appeler depuis que tout était gentiment rentré dans l'ordre ces derniers mois, plus de problème de malédiction, de partage d'Henry, de Cora, bref le calme plat, se regardèrent intensément.

La brune laissait passer beaucoup d'interrogation dans son regard, alors que la blonde semblait sur le point de pleurer.

L'aboiement de Pongo, plus bas dans la rue, brisa l'instant et permit à chaque protagoniste de prendre la poudre d'escampette sans donner d'explication, bien trop mal à l'aise suite à l'échange de regard.

Regina fit une nouvelle fois demi-tour, incapable de réagir posément, et reprit le chemin de la mairie, pendant qu'Emma accélérait le pas en direction de sa voiture.

Au même instant, accoudé à la balustrade du Jolly Roger, Killian se traitait une fois de plus de tous les noms, mais quel « abruti fini » d'avoir joué avec le feu pour faire craquer sa dulcinée.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il tirait la langue à genoux devant sa belle blonde de sauveuse en espérant un peu de réconfort charnel, lui qui avait sauté tout ce que les ports de tous les mondes comptaient comme jeune femme, se retrouvait frustré et désespéré face à l'attitude physique plus que réservée d'Emma. Déjà pour lui arracher un smack il fallait ruser alors la bagatelle restait de l'ordre du fantasme, et ça le rendait fou.

Il avait misé sur une impression pour mettre le feu aux poudres, mais c'est lui et lui seul qui s'était brulé finalement, puisque sa chère et tendre ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui depuis ce jour fatidique.

Il avait tout essayé pour se rapprocher d'elle, mais rien à faire, la blonde s'était contentée de lui vriller les tympans à chaque fois.

Les mouettes passaient et repassaient au dessus de sa tête avec leurs cris aigus, insupportables. D'un coup il en eut marre de tout et tous et décida de partir quelque temps voir ailleurs si le soleil brillait plus fort. Un autre ciel, une autre blonde, pourquoi pas ?

 **Semaine 4 :**

La situation n'avait fait qu'empirer ces derniers jours. Elles n'étaient pas du genre à se retrouver pour boire un thé et deviser sur leur quotidien, mais de part leur travail et leur famille, elles se croisaient du matin au soir, et dernièrement, entre la frustration de Mme le maire, qui attendait toujours une quelconque explication, et la détermination froide du Shérif, à ne rien vouloir lâcher, les rencontres devenaient de plus en plus tendues.

Ayant appris le départ fulgurant du pirate, Regina, malgré tout, avait voulu une nouvelle fois s'approcher d'Emma pour la soutenir, la réconforter, savoir enfin ce qu'il y avait bien pu se passer entre eux, grand mal lui en prit, elle fut reçue par une blonde hystérique et déchainée dès ses premiers mots. La dispute commencée dans le bureau du shérif se termina sur le trottoir après moult cris et insultes, tant et si bien qu'à bout de souffle toutes les deux, elles n'auraient pu réellement expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Elles étaient là, figées à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre, les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de la brune pendant que la blonde serrait la mâchoire à s'en faire grincer les dents.

— Mais enfin Emma !…Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire, ou vous faire à toi et ton marin d'eau douce !?

La sauveuse baissa les yeux et soupira fortement.

— Sa Majesté devrait arrêter de penser que tout tourne autour d'elle. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler c'est tout…soupira-t'elle une nouvelle fois.

Regina se redressa de toute sa hauteur et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

— Tu te moques de moi ! Tu ne me parles plus…ou si peu et si mal…je ne…je ne comprends pas Emma… !? Je pensais…j'avais cru…

Sa voix mourut doucement au bord de ses lèvres.

— Quoi ? T'avais cru quoi ? Qu'on allait partager un appart et faire des soirées pyjama ? Railla la blonde avec un rictus dédaigneux.

C'en fut trop pour la reine, elle s'embrouillait les neurones depuis le début de ce conflit sorti de nulle part, sans explication, sans actes répréhensibles de sa part, sans rien comme ça du jour au lendemain. Elle était déçue du comportement de sa meilleure ennemie, qui l'avait repoussée inlassablement à chacune de ses tentatives de discussion, mais surtout ça la rendait folle de ne pas comprendre, ne pas savoir et comme si ces interrogations ne suffisaient pas, elle se demandait en plus pourquoi le manque d'Emma prenait des proportions astronomiques jour après jour, à la rendre presque malade physiquement. Cela avait été un choc de se rendre compte à quel point leur petite interaction journalière lui manquait, et à quel point ça la faisait souffrir. Alors elle fit quelques pas en avant et balança une gifle magistrale avec toute la conviction dont elle était capable.

Le bruit du coup se répercuta dans la rue déserte comme une énorme déflagration.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le ronflement furieux d'un moteur de Mercedes, dispersait le silence.

 **Semaine 6 :**

En apparence tout allait bien dans la charmante commune de Storybrooke, pourtant l'ambiance n'était plus la même depuis le départ de Hook, non pas que le pirate manquait à qui que ce soit, mais force était de constater que les relations d'abord houleuses et puis inexistantes entre Mme le Maire et son Shérif pourrissaient le quotidien de bien des personnes.

Henry pour commencer, il avait un peu tout essayé pour comprendre et intervenir, lui qui était si content de voir ses deux mères devenir amies, mais sa nouvelle mission n'était pas allée bien loin, puisque tout dialogue devenait impossible dès qu'il prononçait le prénom de l'une ou l'autre, face à l'une ou l'autre.

Snow en perdait son latin, Mme True Love avait d'abord mis l'humeur de sa fille sur une rupture douloureuse avec Jones, puis face au soulagement de cette dernière de le voir quitter la ville, elle avait du envisager d'autre possibilité mais elle coinçait sur la crise que semblait traverser la Sauveuse et la Méchante Reine, argh ! Oui elle ne devrait pas appeler son ex belle-mère ainsi, mais bon toute seule dans sa tête elle pouvait bien la nommer comme elle voulait.

Ruby semblait mieux comprendre que les autres, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se mordre les lèvres anxieusement sans savoir quoi faire. Ses doutes n'étant pas vérifiables sans risque d'esclandre, elle se contentait de peser le pour et le contre dans sa tête.

 **Semaine 8 :**

Emma soupira et se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit. Après le déni, la colère et l'indifférence, elle ne savait plus quoi expérimenter pour se sortir de cette situation.

Cela faisait des semaines maintenant que son cerveau avait disjoncté, et malgré bien des insomnies et des remises en question, le réinitialiser semblait…

« Impossible ! » pensa-t'elle.

Si elle avait touché 10 dollars à chaque fois que ce mot avait traversé son esprit ces dernières semaines, elle aurait pu définitivement arrêter de travailler.

Impossible et pourtant…chaque pensée, chaque frémissement, chaque souffle semblait tourner vers sa Majesté…Regina…la deuxième mère de son fils Henry…Mme le Maire…ex Evil Queen…sa meilleure ennemie…

La sauveuse soupira longuement et ferma les yeux avec force pour n'avoir plus que ces petits points blancs sous les paupières, pour effacer toutes ces images douloureuses…douloureuses parce qu'…

« Impossible ! » lâcha-t'elle dans son esprit groggy par le manque de sommeil.

Regina ne dormait pas non plus, elle n'avait même pas essayé de se mettre au lit, à quoi bon.

Elle était assise sur son canapé face à la cheminée, elle sirotait doucement un verre de cidre en fixant les flammes.

Elle avait profité de sa nouvelle solitude pour mener son enquête, mais même après avoir réuni toutes les pièces du puzzle, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi une altercation entre Emma et Jones, départ de tout semblerait-il, avait mis un terme à leur bonne relation à toutes les deux ?

Une seule conclusion possible, le pirate avait du dire d'elle quelque chose qui avait bouleversé Emma au point de…non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! la sauveuse connaissait tout d'elle, ses pires côtés comme ses meilleurs, quel mensonge cet espèce de demeuré naval avait-il pu inventer ?

En plus cet invertébré était parti je ne sais où et elle n'avait aucun moyen de le joindre et de lui poser des questions, voir de le torturer pour obtenir des réponses.

Cette pensée la fit sourire, elle imaginait Hook sur la table de Mendel, mais avec elle aux manettes. Mmmmff ! Autre temps autre époque.

Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, elle avait soumis un royaume, lancé une malédiction, brisé des malédictions, tué des gens, sauvé des gens…STOP !

Ce n'était pas une petite sauveuse de rien du tout qui allait lui pourrir la vie 107 ans !

 **Semaine 9 :**

Regina paraphait ses dossiers tranquillement quand Emma fit irruption dans son bureau :

— Non mais c'est quoi ce nouveau délire ?! Comment ça je suis licenciée !? En plus j'ai été élue tu ne peux pas !

Sa Majesté leva les yeux vers elle lentement et lui sourit timidement :

— Bonjour à toi aussi, la décision émane du dernier conseil, auquel tu n'as pas daigné assister.

Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux et continua comme si de rien était.

Emma avait perdu toute combativité dès que les yeux éteints de la brune étaient entrés en contact avec les siens, et son petit sourire tremblant avait fini de l'achever. Elle piétinait sur place la lettre de licenciement à la main, ne sachant quoi faire.

Cela faisait presqu'un mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, si ce n'est de loin, l'émotion ressentie sur l'instant la figea sur place, tête baissée. Elle laissa passer un ange avant d'enchainer.

— Mais enfin…il est écrit « Incompatibilité avec sa hiérarchie » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et je suis la sauveuse comment vous pouvez…comme tu peux faire ça ? Quel conseil ? Mais de quoi tu parles !?

La brune posa son stylo, se pinça l'arête du nez et se bascula sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Voilà ! On y était ! Elle avait retourné ce plan tordu dans sa tête plusieurs jours et même si elle était consciente d'abuser de son autorité, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour confronter son ex meilleure ennemie.

— Miss Swan, asseyez vous !

L'ordre avait claqué dans la pièce, faisant sursauter la blonde. Une vague de souvenir sur sa première année à Storybrooke lui serra la gorge. Elle s'assit comme un automate habitué à obéir aux ordres de sa Reine.

De toute façon elle n'en pouvait plus, la voir c'était trop dur et ne pas la voir c'était encore pire, elle maudit une nouvelle fois Killian. Maudit pirate ! Faux frère ! Obsédé sexuel ! Oui tout ça pour ça ! Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas…et merde !

Regina l'observa un moment, profitant de son regard baissé. Cheveux ternes, cernes noires sous les yeux, vêtements débraillés, la sauveuse faisait peine à voir, et pourtant elle la trouvait magnifique et elle était folle de joie de la voir, d'être à quelques mètres d'elle, de respirer le même air. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manquée ! Et oui, toutes ces nuits d'insomnie, ces journées d'interrogation, l'avaient poussée dans ces derniers retranchements, et l'avaient forcée à admettre certaines vérités plus ou moins envisageables. Disons qu'une fois qu'on a perdu quelque chose ou quelqu'un, et bien on se rend compte de sa réelle place dans sa vie, ou du moins de celle où on aurait peut-être…

Une bouffée d'émotion la prit à la gorge et elle détourna rapidement les yeux. S'en tenir au plan, juste le plan, oui voilà !

Elle ne pouvait interférer que sur deux choses dans la vie d'Emma, Henry et son poste de Shérif, il était hors de question qu'elle fasse souffrir son fils pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions, elle avait donc inventé de toutes pièces cette histoire pour l'obliger à réagir, à venir vers elle. Tordu oui, bancal certainement mais sans danger.

— Miss Swan, il a été établi lors de ce conseil que le Shérif et le Maire se devaient de travailler en symbiose, et force est de constater que ces dernières semaines c'était loin d'être le cas donc…considérant la situation de façon totalement impartiale, il a été décidé que l'une des deux concernées devait renoncer à son poste pour le bien de la communauté…puisque nous ne…puisque il est établi..je…

Elle se racla la gorge plusieurs fois en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle s'était laissée porter par son petit laïus, maintes fois récité dans sa tête, mais le manque total de réaction du Shérif la déstabilisait, elle s'embrouillait, ne sachant plus comment tourner son discours.

Elle devait broder en attendant une réaction plus ou moins excessive de la blonde.

— Donc, considérant qu'il serait préjudiciable, de part mes nombreuses années d'expérience à ce poste, que je…que donc je…Emma tu m'écoutes ? EMMA !

L'interpelée n'avait absolument rien écouté, épuisée émotionnellement et physiquement, être soudainement en présence de son obsession brune eut raison de ces dernières forces, elle surprit Regina en se mettant doucement à pleurer, le petit ruisseau devint rapidement un fleuve déchainé et les sanglots violents de la blonde la firent se recroqueviller sur elle-même, ses bras serrés autour d'elle.

Après quelques instants de flottement, Regina se ressaisit et se précipita vers elle. Certes, elle voulait provoquer une réaction avec la lettre qu'elle avait elle-même tapé, mais de là à…oh Seigneur c'était insupportable ce désespoir.

Une fois agenouillée près d'elle, tremblante et désarmée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Emma décida pour elle en se laissant tomber dans ses bras, elle la serrait si fort en hoquetant pour retrouver son calme, que Regina avait du mal à respirer mais elle n'aurait échangé cette place pour rien au monde.

« Voilà ta place mon Emma, dans mes bras » pensa-t'elle tendrement en appuyant encore l'étreinte, les étouffant un peu plus toutes les deux.

Les minutes passèrent, les larmes se calmèrent peu à peu, l'étreinte se poursuivit malgré tout. Le temps poursuivit sa course et au bout d'un long moment, Regina, ne sentant plus ses jambes, finit par s'affaisser sur le sol, entrainant Emma dans sa chute, qu'elle se refusait à lâcher.

Elles se retrouvèrent allongées côte à côte, leurs respirations toujours saccadées entre l'émotion et l'asphyxie.

— 9 semaines d'angoisse, tout ça pour se retrouver à se rouler sur la moquette de mon bureau ?!...Miss Swan…tu m'expliques s'il te plaît ?

Emma respirait à nouveau calmement, les yeux fermés, elle tendit lentement sa main en direction de Regina, et captura la sienne doucement. Sans un mot, sans un regard, elle porta la paume à sa bouche et l'embrassa avec dévotion, puis elle embrassa chacun des doigts, puis l'intérieur de son poignet, et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler, sa respiration redevint chaotique.

Sa Majesté avait rapidement avalé un hoquet de surprise face au geste de sa sauveuse, puis elle avait laissé des milliers de petit frisson parcourir sa peau partout où les lèvres d'Emma se posaient.

Mon dieu comme c'était bon, ce doux contact humide et chaud, ce souffle parcourant sa peau. Elle était extatique et se retrouva doucement plongée dans un trouble intense et difficilement contrôlable.

Elle essayait désespérément d'avaler sa salive mais il lui semblait que sa gorge refusait tout autre exercice que le petit gémissement rauque qui s'en échappait par intermittence.

Elle n'était pas habituée à la tendresse, à ce genre de contact délicat et sensible, personne ne s'était jamais comporté avec autant de douceur envers elle…à part Daniel, et c'était il y a si longtemps.

Elle prit une grande inspiration tremblante pour retrouver un peu de contenance et dégagea sa main de l'emprise de la blonde. Elle serait incapable de quoi que ce soit tant que cette délicieuse bouche restera en contact avec sa peau rendue très sensible par l'expérience.

Emma, sentant le retrait de Regina, bloqua les sanglots dans sa gorge et attendit le déluge d'insulte et menace en tout genre qui ne saurait tarder. Devant l'absence de mot et de geste, elle essaya de se redresser promptement en espérant passer la porte au plus vite, son émotion étant à son paroxysme, il fallait absolument qu'elle parte avant de commettre pire que ce qu'elle avait déjà fait.

Mais sa Majesté fut plus rapide, et en l'attrapant par le bras elle réussit à la basculer sur le dos tout en montant sur ses hanches d'un geste souple et félin.

La belle brune était tranquillement posée sur elle, les bras de chaque côté de sa tête et lui lançait un regard…waouh ! Un truc de fou qui n'était pas sensé se passer, elle la regardait avec envie, mais le plus dérangeant c'était cette petite étincelle qu'elle voyait briller au fond de ces deux orbes noirs, et quand elle amorça une descente lente et sensuelle vers elle, Emma crut que son cœur allait exploser, elle était paralysée par l'émotion.

Le haut du corps de la brune se posa sur le sien, pendant que ses jambes se glissaient le long des siennes, elle la sentit se blottir contre elle en gémissant dans son cou, un frisson irrépressible la parcourut de bas en haut, et une chaleur insoutenable se bloqua dans ses reins.

Trois ans de déni venaient de partir en fumée, elle était incapable de lutter contre cette chaleur qui se répandait en elle comme de la lave, incapable de se battre contre l'accélération presque inquiétante de son cœur qui semblait vouloir passer le mur du son. Elle referma ses deux bras sur la femme blottie contre elle, et la serra fort, très fort, en lui murmurant quelques mots.

— Pardonne-moi…je ne sais pas comment faire avec tous ces sentiments…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, et les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

Le seul terme qui avait retenu l'attention du maire c'était « sentiments…sentiments ?...qu'est-ce que ?... »

Elle dégagea son visage de la blonde chevelure et fixa ses yeux dans les siens, à la recherche d'une vérité qu'elle connaissait très bien même si elle s'était refusée à l'admettre totalement ces derrières semaines.

Plus que des mots, l'échange silencieux les laissa pantoises, elles venaient de s'avouer tellement de chose par cet connexion intense de quelques secondes.

Le sourire épanoui et soulagé qu'elles partagèrent les rassura sur la suite à donner, la réciprocité découverte suffisait pour l'instant mais il faudrait tout de même y accoler des mots.

Regina se redressa difficilement, courbaturée par la tension des dernières heures, et tendit ses mains pour aider Emma à se relever à son tour.

Une fois debout et face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, les mains dans les mains, elles n'arrivaient pas à verbaliser le moment. Leurs bouches entrouvertes donnaient l'impression qu'elles s'étaient arrêtées au milieu d'une phrase et ne parvenaient pas à conclure.

La brune baissa la tête et prit une grande inspiration, cherchant son courage dans un afflux massif d'oxygène.

— Emma…je commence à compren…

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin, car une paire de lèvres douces et fruitées venait de se poser sur les siennes.

Un corps se colla au sien, des bras l'encerclèrent, possessifs mais tendres.

Elle se laissa entrainée dans cette bulle de chaleur protectrice, malgré ses jambes qui tremblaient, sa tête qui tournait et son corps qui semblait douer d'une vie propre et s'obstinait à s'agripper de toutes les manières possibles à sa sauveuse, se pressant contre elle avec ferveur.

Emma posait des baisers chauds et humides sur ses lèvres, puis à la commissure, elle longeait ensuite doucement le renflement sensuel de sa lèvre inférieure avec la pointe de sa langue et la capturait délicatement avec les siennes, tirant doucement en la léchant encore.

Regina gémissait et se tordait contre elle pour s'approcher encore plus, s'enfoncer encore plus loin dans ses bras.

Elle craqua la première et investit la bouche de sa sauveuse avec autorité, ne supportant plus la douce torture infligée, elle en voulait plus, il lui en fallait plus.

Elles gémirent à l'unisson et laissèrent un ballet sensuel et torride s'effectuer pendant de longues minutes.

Le terme « impossible ! » hantait toujours l'esprit d'Emma, mais il n'était plus apparenté au même problème, car ce qu'il lui semblait totalement impossible à partir de maintenant ce n'était pas la possibilité d'une attirance irrépressible envers sa Majesté, mais l'incapacité qu'elle aurait dorénavant à lui résister. Son corps pressé contre le sien, son souffle mélangé au sien, ses gémissements rauques, son goût sucré irrésistible, tout était si parfait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer…impossible !

Le souffle court et les joues rouges, elles finirent par se décoller légèrement, juste assez pour se plonger dans les yeux de l'autre, puisque c'était pour l'instant la meilleure manière qu'elles aient trouvé pour communiquer.

Le regard qu'elles échangeaient était chargé en émotion, les larmes n'étaient pas loin mais ce n'était pas de tristesse bien au contraire, les lèvres s'étirèrent doucement dans des sourires épanouis.

— Ma Reine…murmura tendrement Emma contre sa bouche.

Le frisson qui remonta la colonne vertébrale de Regina la laissa pantelante, elle s'agrippa plus fortement à sa sauveuse et enfouit à nouveau la tête dans son cou.

Un nuage violet les entoura et les laissa dans le salon du manoir de la brune. Aucun sursaut ne les avait effleuré tellement il était évident qu'elles ne pourraient pas se quitter dans l'immédiat, mais l'épuisement était réel des deux côtés.

Le stress des dernières semaines venait de s'écrouler à leurs pieds, et une fatigue agréable mais intense les avait rattrapées toutes les deux. Il n'était que le milieu de l'après-midi, mais elles se sentaient incapable de retourner à leur activité quotidienne dans cet état.

Elles se posèrent, toujours enlacées, sur le canapé et la blonde prit son courage à deux mains, elle s'était assez posée de questions pour essayer d'y puiser quelques réponses.

Elle embrassa la tempe de la brune blottie dans ses bras.

— Je n'ai jamais réussi à aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser avec Killian…déjà l'embrasser c'était…ce n'était pas…pas mon truc quoi…alors quand il essayait de…d'aller plus loin je…

Emma avait senti Regina se crisper à mesure que les mots sortaient hésitants de sa bouche.

Elle reprit son discours en se forçant à plus d'aplomb, elle ne voulait pas que le moindre doute subsiste entre elles, game over, il était temps.

— A Neverland je l'ai embrassé par reconnaissance, il avait sauvé David, il nous aidait à retrouver Henry, et puis…toi tu…tu étais si forte, si belle, si incroyable que je…je…j'en pouvais plus Regina…cette promiscuité obligatoire, cette présence quotidienne…c'était pas une bonne idée mais c'est la seule que j'ai eu…

Elle soupira bruyamment et enchaina.

— Je me suis laissée enfermer dans une relation sans passion ni substance parce que…parce que de toute façon je m'en foutais de lui…comme de tous les autres.

Elle inspira en tremblant une grande goulée d'air et la bloqua dans sa gorge. La brune semblait elle aussi en pleine apnée et le silence s'éternisa quelques instants.

Emma finit par murmurer doucement en relâchant sa respiration.

— Je crois que je suis tombée folle amoureuse de toi à peu près 30 secondes après t'avoir rencontrée pour la première fois, quand j'ai ramené Henry…et il a pourtant fallu que mon très frustré petit ami me le jette à la figure pour que j'en prenne conscience…j'ai jamais voulu comprendre ce qui me poussait inexorablement vers toi…c'était impossible tu comprends !?...Impossible pour tellement de raison.

Malgré le tsunami d'émotion en train de déferler sur elle après une telle déclaration, Regina se dégagea doucement de ses bras pour lui faire face. Elle posa délicatement une main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement.

Elle plongea un regard émerveillé dans celui d'Emma, elle devait lui dire qu'elle aussi avait compris bien des choses dernièrement.

— Tu m'as tellement manquée ces dernières semaines, c'était insupportable…c'était douloureux…tellement douloureux. C'est toujours comme ça avec toi, tout est toujours plus fort avec toi, la colère, l'absence, tout.

« Les baisers aussi d'ailleurs » pensa-t'elle en se penchant sur elle, parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer. On lui avait toujours tout enlevée, à un moment ou à un autre, alors il fallait qu'elle en profite un maximum, c'était si bon d'embrasser Emma, d'être dans les bras d'Emma.

Leurs bouches se caressèrent harmonieusement . Elles bougeaient leurs lèvres pour apposer de délicats baisers ensemble ou chacune leur tour, puis les langues se trouvèrent, de la pointe, puis langoureusement l'une contre l'autre.

C'était doux et torride à la fois, un feu d'artifice sous une coupole de soie, une sensation extrême absolument délicieuse, elles n'avaient jamais connu une telle alchimie avec qui que ce soit, c'était le genre de baiser dont on rêvait toute sa vie en se disant que cela n'existait qu'au cinéma ou dans les livres.

Un baiser c'était sympa ou glauque mais ça ne te donnait pas envie généralement de remettre en question toute ta vie, et pourtant, coller l'une à l'autre dans une étreinte nécessaire, elles auraient facilement tout oublié et renoncé à tout, sans regret.

A tout sauf à cela, cette sensation d'être à sa place pour la première fois de leur vie.

 **Le prochain sera essentiellement M :P**


	2. Et pourtant !

**Hello ! Merci aux Guest, puisque je ne peux le faire qu'ici, et merci aux autres à qui j'ai pu répondre, c'est cool :)...ha au fait ! Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux créateurs de OUAT (c'est clair que je n'aurai pas fait les même choix ;).**

 **Finalement, il y aura trois chapitres, parce que ça prend du temps à écrire ces petites choses croustillantes et je ne veux pas bâcler, c'est déjà assez terrible comme ça ;), donc je poste rapidement ce chapitre mais le deal c'est que le prochain sera dans des délais plus raisonnable style une semaine, sauf si le temps s'arrête, ou que je trouve une machine pour le remonter, ou que...vous avez compris le principe x)...bien ! Enjoy ! (ou pas :/)**

Elles se séparèrent brutalement en entendant la porte du manoir claquer.

La voix d'Henry résonna dans l'entrée, inquiète.

— Maman !?

Regina se précipita vers lui, après un geste du poignet sur elle-même, pour se garantir d'être un minimum présentable.

Elles n'avaient rien partagé d'autre qu'une multitude de baiser, mais certains si intenses qu'elle avait l'impression d'en être débraillée.

— Henry mon chéri, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?...Tu n'es pas à l'école ?

— Mais maman…

Il eut un temps d'arrêt, observant attentivement sa mère.

— Si une nouvelle malédiction avait été lancée tu me le dirais n'est ce pas ?

La brune eut un haut le cœur et resta figée un instant face à la question très surprenante de son fils.

Emma, qui venait de se positionner à côté d'elle, décidant qu'elle n'avait pas à se cacher d'Henry, intervint.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça gamin ?...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il était maintenant sûr qu'il se passait quelque chose en tous cas, pour que ses deux mères soient ensemble, dans la même pièce, comme si tout était normal.

— Vous vous reparlez ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de mettre de la joie dans sa question, ses yeux pétillaient de satisfaction.

— Parler…c'est beaucoup dire…

Regina ricana à sa propre blague et se prit pour l'occasion un petit coup de coude de la part d'Emma.

— Aïe !

— Tu l'avais méritée…Henry, s'il te plaît, pourquoi t'es là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais ?

Il les regardait avec bonheur, il retrouvait la complicité qu'elles partageaient il n'y a pas si longtemps, oui c'est comme s'ils avaient tous fait un bond en arrière dans le temps. Finalement, même si c'était une nouvelle malédiction, il allait peut être l'aimer celle-là. Il finit par répondre, le sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

— J'ai attendu à la sortie de l'école mais tu n'es pas venue maman.

Il fixait sa mère adoptive qui fronçait maintenant les sourcils. Il enchaina rapidement.

— Je t'ai rejoint à la mairie et ta secrétaire m'a dit que tu avais disparu dans l'après midi, sûrement pendant sa pause parce qu'elle t'a pas vu partir, alors j'ai décidé de rentrer…j'étais inquiet tu vois…tu m'avais pas prévenu donc…

Les deux femmes vérifièrent immédiatement l'heure de deux manières différentes, la blonde se jeta sur son portable tandis que la brune courait vers l'horloge du salon.

Une fois fait, elles restèrent hébétées un moment, le constat était simple, elles avaient passé plusieurs heures à s'embrasser sans se rendre compte du temps qui filait.

— Henry je suis vraiment désolée j'ai…je…

La sauveuse se précipita au secours de sa belle qui bredouillait lamentablement.

— C'est de ma faute gamin j'ai…je…

Henry éclata de rire, il ne pouvait plus se retenir tellement c'était drôle de les voir complètement synchro, même dans leur bafouillage. Et puis, peu importe les explications, elles avaient l'air en forme et beaucoup plus détendu que ces dernières semaines, pour lui c'était suffisant.

— Ok ! Ok les mamans, c'est vraiment pas important de toute façon, on est là tous les trois donc tout va bien.

La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants n'est-ce pas, que dire de plus ?

Regina serra son fils dans ses bras et après quelque instant tendit l'une de ses mains vers Emma pour qu'elle les rejoigne dans l'étreinte.

Ils restèrent un long moment, blottis ensemble, chaleureusement, comme s'ils venaient de se retrouver après de long mois d'absence.

La brune plongea des yeux étincelants d'amour dans ceux de sa blonde, et elle déposa un baiser léger comme une plume sur ses douces lèvres rosées.

Henry, qui n'avait rien loupé de l'échange, soupira de soulagement. Il ne s'attendait pas à une progression aussi spectaculaire dans leur non relation du moment, mais finalement ça expliquait bien des choses, et ça avait le double bénéfice de lui éviter un ou deux beaux-pères, qui, au vu des choix maternels jusqu'ici, n'étaient pas sûr de lui plaire.

 **Quelques heures plus tard :**

Emma était finalement rentrée chez ses parents, avachie devant la télé, elle repensait à cette fin d'après midi si simple et pourtant si parfaite.

Après avoir goûté avec son fils, elle l'avait aidé pour ses devoirs, pendant que Regina préparait le diner, tous les trois dans la cuisine, à rigoler, se jeter des gentils pics, se dévorer des yeux pour ce qui était des deux mamans, et, malgré l'invitation spontanée à partager leur repas, elle avait préféré partir.

Tout s'était emballé d'un coup, la situation avait complètement basculé en quelques heures, et elle avait senti le besoin de s'éloigner, prendre du recul pour réfléchir.

Le regard triste et douloureux de sa Reine, quand elle avait décliné l'invitation, la tourmentait encore.

Il était 22h30 et une seule envie lui incendiait l'esprit et le corps tout entier, celle d'être avec la femme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps déjà. Mais quelle idiote de croire qu'elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre que sa magnifique et sulfureuse Evil Queen, à quoi bon réfléchir et se torturer par l'absence encore et encore, trois ans c'était assez long non !?

Elle ne mit pas plus de dix minutes pour s'habiller, bafouiller une quelconque explication à Snow et David, se jeter dans sa voiture et se rendre devant l'entrée du manoir.

Elle levait une main tremblante vers le panneau de bois quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une brune souriante et très émue, au vu des larmes qui commençaient à déborder.

— J'ai entendu ta voiture, comment ne pas entendre cette casserole jaune…

Emma se jeta sur elle et la serra compulsivement dans ses bras.

— Frappe-moi ou attache-moi la prochaine fois que je suis aussi bête et têtue…j'ai regretté d'être partie à la seconde où j'ai franchi ce porche.

Regina riait de bonheur en lui rendant son étreinte. Elle errait dans sa maison comme une âme en peine depuis qu'Henry s'était couché, après leur dîner. Elle se demandait si sa belle sauveuse regrettait, si cela n'avait été qu'un doux rêve ces baisers partagés, finalement elles n'avaient pas vraiment parlé. Et puis son cœur s'était emballé au bruit si reconnaissable de la poubelle ambulante de Miss Swan. Elle avait couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en sentant l'émotion la submerger.

Elles se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois enlacées sur le canapé du salon, de longues minutes à se rassurer mutuellement juste par la présence de l'autre, son odeur, sa chaleur, son souffle qui caresse parfois une joue.

Et puis la brune se recula légèrement, juste assez pour attraper la lèvre inférieure de sa blonde avec ses dents, et tirer dessus, gentiment.

Le gémissement qui lui fut retourné la rassura sur son audace, et elle réitéra la manœuvre et enchaina avec sa langue, qui léchait à présent la même lèvre, suavement.

Emma glissa sa main sur la nuque de sa brune pour la rapprocher, elle fit glisser doucement sa langue entre ses lèvres pour aller à sa rencontre.

Regina approfondit l'échange dès qu'elle sentit le consentement humide et chaud de sa précieuse blonde. Elle se hissa avec souplesse sur ses cuisses tout en appuyant sensuellement encore plus son baiser.

Sa langue semblait connaître toutes les chorégraphies les plus chaudes, la blonde se laissait dominer avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Elle n'était que soupirs et gémissements, mais elle trouva la force d'agripper ses hanches pour les plaquer aux siennes.

La rencontre des deux corps les fit gémir mutuellement dans la bouche l'une de l'autre. Regina se décolla tout en douceur pour ancrer ses yeux noirs de désir dans ceux d'Emma.

— Emma…

Le murmure rauque incendia les dernières cellules restées intactes dans la conscience surchauffée de la sauveuse. Elle inversa leur position pour faire asseoir sa Reine à sa place, et mit immédiatement un genou à terre devant elle. Si elle ne parlait pas maintenant, elle n'en aurait surement plus la force très longtemps. Son corps vibrait d'une frustration incommensurable, mais elle avait beaucoup trop de respect pour elle, pour tenter quoi que ce soit, là, sur ce canapé. L'abstinence pourtant, lui semblait une punition supplémentaire à rajouter à ces trois années d'abnégation douloureuse. Il fallait au moins qu'elle se déclare dans les formes, pour persuader, sans nul doute possible, de tout son amour, son respect, sa dévotion.

— Majesté…

L'interpellée, déstabilisée dans un premier temps par le retournement de situation, se tenait maintenant les deux mains devant la bouche, pour essayer vainement de contenir son émotion. Elle sentait, comme une évidence, qu'un moment important se profilait, et l'entente de son titre, si chaleureusement et respectueusement prononcée, accéléra dangereusement son rythme cardiaque.

— Ma Reine…je t'aime…je t'aime plus que tout, bien plus que je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit…je…j'ai refusé de le comprendre…de l'accepter…longtemps…mais je préfère mourir à l'instant que de renoncer à toi maintenant…parce que c'est tellement fort tout ce que je ressens pour toi…Regina c'est tellement bon quand tu m'embrasses…j'ai…je savais pas que ça pouvait être aussi fort et aussi bon…d'aimer…de t'aimer.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à la regarder dans les yeux jusqu'au bout de sa déclaration chevrotante, et elle se tenait tête baissée, à ses pieds. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient doucement sur ses joues, aucune peine, juste un trop plein d'émotion.

Elle sentit un frôlement léger sous son menton et des doigts chauds et légèrement tremblants lui firent relever la tête et diriger son regard dans deux lacs sombres et hypnotiques, qui semblaient vouloir l'avaler toute entière.

— Je t'aime Emma, et c'est la seule chose que tu as besoin de savoir avant que je te traîne de gré ou de force dans ma chambre, dans mon lit…enlève tes chaussures.

La blonde n'avait pas compris la dernière demande mais finit par réagir en voyant sa brune éjecter ses talons aiguilles d'un mouvement de cheville, elle s'exécuta elle aussi en se posant sur ses fesses pour dégager ses chaussures sans prendre la peine de défaire les lacets.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et un nuage magique les entoura. Elles se retrouvèrent la seconde d'après, à genoux, face à face, au milieu du lit Queen Size de sa Majesté.

Elles se dévoraient des yeux, la brune se mordant la lèvre inférieure sensuellement, elle semblait prête à bondir d'un instant à l'autre tandis que la blonde cherchait sa respiration frénétiquement, ses poumons semblaient s'être résorbés brutalement, comme à la fin d'une course effrénée.

— Il est hors de question que je passe une nuit de plus sur cette terre, Miss Swan, sans goûter à ta peau…tu es à moi…définitivement à moi…et j'ai bien l'intention de disposer immédiatement de ce qui m'appartient.

Le gémissement étranglé qui lui répondit l'autorisait à tous les débordements, elles avaient trois ans de circonstances atténuantes à leur actif pour s'excuser d'une telle urgence, mais malgré l'envie irrépressible de lui arracher ses vêtements, elle se pencha doucement vers elle et l'embrassa de la plus tendre des manières.

Elle posait des baisers chauds et légèrement humides sur ses joues, puis ses lèvres, elle écarta délicatement les siennes et enflamma d'une langue habile ce moment de tendre découverte.

Les deux corps se collèrent d'un même mouvement en avant. La sauveuse enroula ses bras autour de la taille de sa Reine, et la pressa contre elle, pendant qu'elle la sentait enfouir ses mains dans sa chevelure bouclée.

L'échange s'intensifia encore quand les mains curieuses de la blonde se faufilèrent sous le chemisier de la brune. Elle se sentait devenir fébrile, son ventre se tordait d'impatience, elle avait envie de la dévorer toute entière, la douceur soyeuse de sa peau sous la pulpe de ses doigts, la rendait complètement dingue, ça plus tous les frissons qu'elle déclenchait sur son passage. Sa respiration de plus en plus difficile l'obligea à interrompre le baiser.

— J'ai tellement envie de toi que…que…que j'ai l'impression de…je crois que je vais pas y arriver…je vais prendre feu ou m'évanouir c'est tellement…

Elle haletait laborieusement, et tentait de reprendre contenance mais elle se sentait trembler des pieds à la tête sans arriver à se contrôler.

Regina lui fit le plus tendre et le plus amoureux des sourires, possible et imaginable. Elle était elle aussi troublée au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait expérimenté jusqu'à maintenant, même avec la plus pure des magies, mais de voir sa belle blonde si fragile et démunie, lui donnait assez d'assurance pour deux.

Elle laissa échapper un rire rauque, qui se voulait taquin.

— Et bien et bien Miss Swan…il va donc falloir que je prenne les choses en main…encore…

Le dernier mot avait roulé sur sa langue de telle manière, qu'il était difficile de le situer entre la demande et l'affirmation.

Mais Emma n'eut pas l'occasion de s'éterniser sur la question car deux mains décidées venaient de saisir le bas de son tee-shirt pour le faire passer sans plus de cérémonie par dessus sa tête. Elle eut à peine le temps de se passer une main dans les cheveux pour réorganiser sa crinière que deux bras la saisir fermement par la taille pour la faire glisser sur les cuisses de Regina, qui avait fini par s'asseoir en tailleur, pour la plaquer le plus possible contre elle en l'entourant de sa chaleur. Emma passa ses jambes de chaque côté des hanches de sa brune et se laissa peser contre elle, les bras enroulés sur sa nuque.

La brune entama une succession de baisers mouillés et appuyés dans son cou, alternant avec des morsures légères et quelques suçons délicats. Ses mains caressaient sans relâche les flans de sa sauveuse, s'aventurant parfois jusqu'à frôler le coton qui emprisonnait toujours ses seins. Elle laissa sa bouche embrasser et lécher chaque centimètre carré de peau accessible dans sa position.

Après de longues minutes de tendresse rassurante et subtile, elle se décala à peine, ne voulant pas briser leur étreinte, pour défaire les boutons de son chemisier, un par un, plongeant ses yeux sombres, aux pupilles totalement dilatées, dans les deux émeraudes troubles face à elle.

Emma voudrait participer plus activement, mais l'érotisme sauvage dégagé par sa Reine à cet instant même, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court, la laissait, pantelante, assister à l'effeuillage sensuelle de sa partenaire.

— Tu es belle, tellement belle…

Réussit elle à exprimer malgré tout, d'une voix éraillée et conquise.

Son cœur prit un rythme effréné et une chaleur étouffante investit chaque cellule de son corps quand le chemisier finit de glisser sur les bras de sa plantureuse brune, qui avait du tirer un peu pour dégager son col, face à la catatonie extatique de la blonde.

Emma ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des deux merveilles, si souvent imaginées, grâce à des décolletés très souvent perturbants, enserrées dans un cocon noir et violet, magnifique !

Elle sentait sa bouche s'assécher et sa respiration se saccader.

Elle enleva doucement ses bras du cou de Regina, et laissa glisser une de ses mains, paume en avant, sur sa gorge, jusqu'à effleurer, du bout des doigts, le téton tendu sous la dentelle.

Elles suspendirent toutes les deux leur respiration.

Emma saisit finalement la totalité du mamelon dans sa paume et le pressa doucement en effleurant à nouveau le téton avec son pouce.

Cette fois la brune se cambra en gémissant, et le regard qu'elle lui lança aurait surement pu provoquer un incendie de forêt, même pendant la saison des pluies.

Elle se jeta si brutalement en avant, qu'elles basculèrent toutes les deux sur le lit, Regina sur Emma. Et à voir le sourire carnassier qui trônait sur les lèvres de sa Majesté, la position lui convenait parfaitement.

Emma comprit que la partie hésitante et retenue de cette confrontation charnelle, venait d'expirer à l'instant même.

Leurs mains commencèrent à s'activer fébrilement, pour enlever, et même presque arracher, les derniers remparts de tissu.

La question n'était pas tant de savoir qui faisait quoi, peu importait, il fallait juste qu'elles se retrouvent nues le plus vite possible.

La brune refusait pourtant de céder une once de terrain, et il avait fallu se contorsionner savamment pour s'extirper de leur pantalon respectif sans se décoller de trop.

Quand Regina se glissa entre les cuisses chaudes et légèrement moites d'Emma, qui la regardait s'approcher en haletant, la rencontre des épidermes, récemment libérés, leur envoya une décharge électrique violente et partagée au creux des reins.

Elle dut s'arque bouter plusieurs fois, tendue à l'extrême par des vagues de frisson qui semblait ne plus vouloir s'interrompre, avant de se poser enfin sur elle et sa douceur, elle et sa chaleur.

Sans concertation aucune, leurs bassins entamèrent une danse lascive et passionnée, qui les faisait gémir et soupirer, chacune plongée dans les yeux de l'autre.

C'était brûlant et nécessaire, elles avaient l'impression de se souder à l'autre définitivement, de fusionner pour l'éternité.

La brune se releva un peu sur ses bras pour se décoller légèrement et remonter ses cuisses sous les siennes, elle voulait la sentir plus précisément, avec plus de friction, plus d'humidité.

Le grognement appréciateur qui échappa à la sauveuse, confirma la bonne initiative, et les roulements de hanche reprirent avec fièvre, pendant qu'elle écrasait ses talons sur les fesses joliment musclées de son Evil Queen rien qu'à elle.

S'en suivit des minutes d'une rare intensité, Regina cherchait un deuxième souffle la tête légèrement relevée en arrière, pendant qu'Emma se cramponnait à elle en gémissant, la suppliant du regard de ne pas lâcher, de tenir encore un peu, ralentissant doucement son déhanchement pour savourer encore plus le frottement des deux sexes trempés, une main crispée derrière sa nuque, pendant que l'autre lui broyait l'avant bras.

— Reginnnaaa…j'ai besoin d'être à toiiii…toi en moi…d'être à toi…à toi…pro…profondément à toiiiiii…

Emma gémissait plus les mots qu'elle les prononçait, et cela avait un effet dévastateur sur sa Majesté, qui se crispait de plus en plus pour éviter de jouir égoïstement, tellement la pression entre ses jambes devenait critique.

Rajouter à cela la demande directe de sa belle blonde, d'obtenir une satisfaction spirituelle en passant par la possession physique. Elle expira un gémissement rauque et douloureux, ses bras se mirent à trembler.

Elle invoqua toute sa royale détermination pour se relever et se décaler. Elle se posa doucement, une jambe de chaque côté d'une de ses cuisses, et se pencha langoureusement, telle une magnifique panthère, pour aller cueillir un baiser brûlant sur les lèvres entrouvertes de sa proie consentante.

Elle ne quitta plus sa bouche à partir de ce moment là, parfois mutine, souvent passionnée, et avala chaque soupir, chaque gémissement, avec ferveur et délectation.

Ses mains ne restèrent pas longtemps immobiles, et elles décidèrent ensemble de découvrir la douceur et l'élasticité de cette poitrine ferme contre laquelle elle avait adoré frotter la sienne quelques instants plus tôt.

Emma avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa nuque, elle se perdait dans ses baisers torrides et ses caresses ardentes sur ses seins durs et tendus.

L'une des mains resta en place, et pinça gentiment un téton, après l'avoir fait rouler dans sa paume, pendant que l'autre reprenait sa descente sensuelle, griffant tendrement la peau frémissante du ventre de la blonde.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas et laissa glisser ses doigts jusqu'à la rencontre d'une chaleur typiquement tropicale.

Elle suspendit son baiser.

— Tu es tellement mouillée…hum Emma…

Elle reprit sa bouche avec empressement, en laissant ses doigts aller et venir sur toute la longueur de l'intimité liquide de sa blonde, de haut en bas, de bas en haut, appuyant imperceptiblement à chaque nouveau passage.

La sauveuse peinait de plus en plus à gérer toutes les sensations procurées par sa Reine, elle arracha ses lèvres à l'un de ses baisers endiablés, et ahana lamentablement en la suppliant du regard, encore.

Regina exauça son vœu silencieux et la pénétra de deux doigts avec conviction, sa douce inspection préalable laissait présager une tolérance évidente, elle engagea un va et vient profond mais lent, tout en s'aidant du haut de sa cuisse pour appuyer sa pénétration, elle avait lâché son sein pour se tenir avec sa main sur le côté, les doigts crispés dans le couvre lit.

Emma sut rapidement qu'elle ne la suivrait pas longtemps cette fois. La paume de Regina tapait à chaque poussée en avant sur son clitoris tendu et près du gouffre.

La double sensation la plongea dans une torpeur proche de la transe, elle se battait pour garder les yeux ouverts, ses bras glissèrent le long du cou de sa brune et ses mains se posèrent sur ses joues avec tendresse, elle caressa doucement ses lèvres pulpeuses et gonflées par tous leurs baisers échangés, avec ses pouces. Elle gémissait imperceptiblement.

Regina croisa son regard voilé par l'approche du plaisir qu'elle sentait monter en Emma à chacune de ses douces et profondes pénétrations. Elles se couvaient du regard mutuellement. Echangeant une fois de plus tout leur amour par leurs pupilles saturées d'adoration.

La brune se pencha à son oreille et lui susurra de sa voix rauque inimitable.

— Tu es mienne maintenant Emma…

La phrase la percuta avec la précision d'un missile téléguidé, et son cœur explosa en même temps que des tonnes d'endorphine se répandaient dans son organisme, court-circuitant toutes pensées, toutes sensations autre que la belle brune qui la serrait amoureusement dans ses bras, savourant avec elle toute l'intensité de ce premier orgasme.

Elle restèrent blotties encore de longues minutes, après que les derniers frissons résiduels aient disparu, s'écoutant respirer, sereinement.

Et finalement Emma se bascula sur le côté, en se dégageant doucement de leur étreinte, pour se mettre face à Regina.

Elles se fixèrent intensément sans rien dire un moment, respirant à peine, bouleversées par tout cet amour dont elles découvraient les bienfaits seconde par seconde.

Puis elles se sourirent, puis rirent, puis s'étouffèrent avec le plus grand fou rire qu'elles aient eu à subir un jour l'une ou l'autre. Les larmes coulaient mais les yeux pétillaient d'un bonheur incommensurable.

C'était fou, c'était impossible et pourtant !

La blonde attendit patiemment que sa Majesté est fini de s'essuyer le coin des yeux, avant de la tirer vers elle, pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle la serra contre elle compulsivement.

— C'était…c'était incroyable !

Regina se recula et leva un sourcil dubitatif, comme elle savait si bien le faire, lui demandant d'une voix provocante et chaude.

— Vous en doutiez Miss Swan ?

Emma laissa échapper un rire conquis, et se fendit du sourire le plus charmeur possible pour lui répondre.

— Pas plus que de mes capacités en la matière, Majesté.

Elle ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de répondre à sa provocation et se redressa, la tenant toujours serrée dans ses bras, pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit, la hissant sur ses cuisses avec un coup de rein audacieux, qui laissa la brune pantoise.

— Gainage intéressant Miss Swan.

La sauveuse étouffa un rire face au ton résolument joueur de sa Majesté, il n'était plus temps de plaisanter. Ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau assombris en contemplant la déesse juchée sur ses cuisses. Elle était calmement penchée en arrière, les jambes autour de ses hanches, les mains appuyées derrière elle, sur les genoux de la blonde. C'était réellement une vision saisissante.

 **Voilà le pourquoi du troisième chapitre non prévu, je ne pouvais décemment bâcler sa Majesté ! (des gens sont morts pour moins que ça x)**


	3. Impossible n'est pas SQ !

**Et non ! Ne vous frottez pas les yeux, vous ne rêvez pas...il se trouve que j'ai croisé H.G Wells, tôt ce matin, ceci explique cela, bref...ma life on s'en fout.**

 **Voilà donc le troisième et dernier opus, que je vous livre finalement plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Il faut croire que sa Majesté m'a inspirée :D**

 **Merci les Guest, merci revieweuses et revieweurs, merci Julia pour tes corrections et surtout...pour tout le reste :3.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est au créateur de OUAT, sauf l'imagination Mérotique débordante qui n'est qu'à moi ;)**

 **Enjoy! (ou pas :/)**

Tellement saisissante d'ailleurs, qu'Emma se perdit dans sa contemplation un long moment.

Regina la laissait faire, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, ce qu'elle voyait passer dans les yeux de sa sauveuse valait toutes les patiences.

Un mélange d'amour inconditionnel et de désir brûlant.

La blonde se pencha finalement doucement vers elle, et laissa ses lèvres chaudes capturer celles de la brune, tendrement.

Ses bras se refermèrent sur son dos et elle la redressa en même temps qu'elle, pour lui libérer les mains, qui lui servaient toujours d'appui.

Emma les préférait sur sa nuque ou dans ses cheveux, n'importe où mais sur elle en fait.

Elles s'embrassèrent langoureusement encore pendant de longues minutes.

Leur corps nus, emboités et serrés au possible.

C'était comme une drogue, un plaisir si fort, si intense, qu'il n'était pas possible d'y résister très longtemps.

Emma finit par rompre l'étreinte pour se reculer légèrement. Elle plongea un regard espiègle dans celui de sa Reine.

— Pas trop fatiguée Majesté ?

Regina éclata de rire et se laissa félinement glisser en arrière, le dos rond, ses bras accrochés au cou de sa blonde, pour se retenir de tomber.

Elle la gratifia ensuite d'un sourire éblouissant, lui laissant admirer la blancheur rectiligne de toute sa dentition.

— Oh non Miss Swan…je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.

Elles échangèrent un tendre regard de connivence car cette sensation était largement partagée

Rassurée, la sauveuse ramena une nouvelle fois sa Reine contre elle, et quand sa bouche se posa sur la sienne, elle la gratifia d'un baiser étourdissant.

Regina se sentait partir dans les limbes de la conscience, jamais personne n'avait réussi à la mettre dans un tel état par un simple baiser.

Elle sentait la passion dévorante d'Emma s'exprimer avec une telle délicatesse, c'était…c'était merveilleux, inespéré, incroyable et dieu merci…réel.

Un frisson chaud remonta sa colonne vertébrale, elle se mit à trembler légèrement en gémissant dans la bouche de sa blonde incendiaire.

Emma prenait feu aussi, mais plus lentement, comme la braise qui couve et ronge doucement le bois, sans flamme ni fumée, inexorablement.

Elle se sentait déconnectée et terriblement éveillée en même temps, comme ses mains qui semblaient douer d'une vie propre, mais pourtant chaque mouvement, chaque caresse, était voulu et ressenti.

Sa bouche finit par rejoindre la base du cou de sa belle étourdie, qui semblait chercher son souffle, les yeux dans le vague, une fois libérée de l'emprise de ses lèvres.

Elle prit tout son temps pour lécher, mordiller et sucer cet exquis petit creux, juste à la base, au début de l'épaule. Elle s'acharnait sur l'endroit, tout en laissant ses paumes, et ses doigts totalement écartés, parcourir le dos et le haut des fesses de sa Reine, sensuellement. Elle la frôlait parfois juste avec le bout de ses doigts, puis appuyait un peu plus pour la presser contre elle, laissant leur poitrine se souder l'une à l'autre, leur ventre moite et brûlant se coller pour un instant, et relâchait doucement en effleurant, puis griffant, à peine.

La peau de Regina était tellement chaude et douce, qu'elle aurait pu continuer ainsi le reste de la nuit, de sa vie.

Elle lui arrachait des vagues de frisson et des plaintes rauques en continu, douce musique à ses oreilles, addiction immédiate et définitive.

— Emmmmaa…

L'appel suppliant, gémit faiblement à son oreille, la sortit de sa transe. Elle croisa le regard d'une brune dans un état de semi conscience extatique, et comprit qu'il était temps de mettre fin à son supplice commencé des heures plus tôt.

Elle souleva sa magnifique compagne dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le dos, posant avec douceur sa tête sur le renflement d'un oreiller, plaçant une main sur sa nuque pour l'accompagner.

Regina n'était plus capable de rien, elle se sentait pantelante et soumise, complètement abandonnée au plaisir, et pour la première fois de sa longue vie elle adorait cela…être faible.

Emma était restée, légèrement suspendue au dessus d'elle, quelques instants, saisie par tant de beauté dans l'abandon.

Elle s'était inquiétée un millième de seconde sur son potentiel à satisfaire une femme, n'ayant aucune expérience à ce niveau là, mais l'osmose, évidente et partagée dès les premiers attouchements, avait fait disparaître ses angoisses avant même qu'elles finissent de se matérialiser. Elle se laissait porter par sa passion sans crainte ni doute.

Sa bouche se posa sur la vallée entre ses seins, pendant que ses mains les prenaient en coupe, palpant doucement les mamelons gonflés d'excitation, avant de laisser sa langue dériver et s'enrouler autour d'un téton tendu, qu'elle suçota, frottant délicatement une paume douce et chaude sur son jumeau impatient.

Sa reine se cambrait et se tordait doucement sous elle, gémissant de plus en plus faiblement. Son sexe se frottait de façon presque imperceptible sur le ventre de sa sauveuse, mais bien assez pour qu'elle ressente toute la chaleur et l'humidité s'en dégageant. Le déhanchement subtil rendait Emma complètement folle.

Elle délaissa les monts et merveilles de la brune alanguie sous elle, elle n'aurait certainement pas assez d'une vie pour leur rendre hommage, cependant, une envie irrépressible commençait à tourner de manière lancinante dans son esprit surchauffé. Elle la voulait toute entière, tellement et pour toujours, il fallait qu'elle s'imprègne de sa substance originelle, qu'elle la grave à jamais dans chaque cellule de son code génétique.

Elle prit une grande inspiration tremblante en se redressant légèrement, pour se calmer, ne voulant surtout pas brusquer sa Reine.

Regina, qui avait senti son trouble et son hésitation, posa une main sur sa joue pour la caresser en lui souriant doucement.

— Mon amour…

Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle lui appartenait entièrement et définitivement, elle aurait voulu la rassurer encore et encore, lui expliquer qu'elle pouvait tout sans être obligée à rien, elle essaya donc d'exprimer tout cela dans un regard confiant et tendre, incapable de prononcer plus que ces deux mots, sa gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Emma posa sa main sur celle de Regina pour appuyer le contact sur son visage, puis elle la glissa vers sa bouche et embrassa la pulpe de ses doigts, les saisissant un à un dans sa bouche, les mordillant, les léchant, très sensuellement, sans la quitter des yeux.

Le message était passé, limpide.

Sa Majesté lâcha un grondement sourd presque animal, et trouva, au plus profond de son être, la force nécessaire pour contracter les muscles de son bras. Elle enleva sa main de celle de sa blonde, pour la poser sur le haut de sa tête, et elle la poussa vers le bas, sans la lâcher des yeux non plus, un rictus féroce au coin des lèvres.

La sauveuse laissa échapper un petit rire de gorge, qui s'interrompit brutalement quand son odorat captura l'effluve enivrante montant jusqu'à elle, alors que sa descente était à terme.

Elle posa son front sur le haut du mont de vénus de la brune, enroula ses bras en passant sous ses cuisses, et se remplit les poumons de cette odeur si personnelle et caractéristique, suave, épicée, riche en promesse.

Son nez frotta doucement le corps érectile si proche et tendu, et sa langue plongea avec gourmandise dans les plis et replis de sa belle, qu'elle bloquait plus fortement maintenant que son agitation s'élevait graduellement.

Elle grognait et se délectait, insatiable.

— Ma Reine…tu es délicieuse…

Regina se cambra sous la déclaration, et bascula sa tête en arrière, à la recherche d'un souffle qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler, elle ahanait avec difficulté, son ventre était en feu, sa tête bourdonnait, c'était incroyablement bon.

Elle en voulait plus, toujours plus, même si ça paraissait presque impossible sans risquer l'arrêt cardiaque pur et simple.

Emma comprit l'urgence. Elle lui releva légèrement les jambes pour les écarter un peu plus et la pénétra de sa langue le plus loin qu'il lui était possible, elle entama ensuite une rotation douce mais appuyée, qui aggrava encore l'état liquide de sa Reine.

— Oh mon dieu Emmaaaaaa…

La blonde la sentait s'ouvrir et réclamer, elle remplaça sa langue par un doigt agile et curieux, et saisit son clitoris du bout des lèvres pour le suçoter délicatement.

Le majeur vint rejoindre l'index, et la pénétration s'accéléra lentement, sans que la sauveuse renonce à sa succion, y rajoutant sa langue.

Sa Majesté haletait de façon désespérée, elle sentit monter en elle l'orgasme le plus époustouflant qu'elle n'ait jamais expérimentée, dans n'importe quel monde ou dimension.

Le cri de jouissance qui traversa la chambre aurait pu s'entendre jusqu'à la plage, si la pièce n'avait pas été complètement insonorisée.

Emma s'était accrochée avec ferveur pour l'accompagner jusqu'au bout de son plaisir sans se faire désarçonner.

Elle était hâtivement remontée vers elle ensuite, pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Regina, pleurait, hoquetait, gémissait, tout en s'accrochant désespérément à elle, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

La sauveuse la berçait contre elle, déposant régulièrement des baisers tendres et émus, sur sa joue, sa tempe, son épaule.

Elle la garda serrée tout contre elle et sentit sa respiration se calmer, les larmes se sécher, le corps se détendre.

Elles durent finir par s'endormir, terrassées par une multitude de raison, c'est du moins ce qu'elles se dirent en se réveillant à l'aube, toujours enlacées, mais frissonnantes.

Elles se glissèrent sous les draps et se blottirent à nouveau au plus près.

 **2 heures plus tard :**

Henry descendit les escaliers, tel l'éléphant que seul un pré adolescent réussissait parfaitement à reproduire. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en baillant et s'étirant, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde du silence total qui l'entourait.

Arrivé dans la pièce vide et calme, il fronça le sourcil, à la façon Mills, et fit demi tour.

La première chose qu'il constata, c'était que les voitures de ses deux mamans étaient garées dans la cour, alors qu'Emma était repartie chez ses parents hier soir, bien avant qu'il aille au lit.

La deuxième, c'était qu'elles n'étaient nulle part au rez-de-chaussée ou dans le jardin.

Et la troisième chose qu'il eut la chance de constater, le sourire aux lèvres, à la façon Swan, c'est qu'elles dormaient profondément, enlacées, même blotties, dans la chambre de son ex-Evil maman.

 **God save the Queen !  
**


End file.
